feliz cumpleaños Bulma
by Vegetox
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de bulma, pero por algún motivo se enfada con vegeta, ¿Qué hará el al respecto?


**_-Feliz cumpleaños bulma-_**

Era de noche en C.C, todos estaban ya yéndose a sus camas.

-Buenas noches Trunks-Dijo bulma desde la puerta a punto de apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches mama, descansa mañana será el mejor día del mundo- Dijo alegre el infante.

Bulma cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, donde vegeta la esperaba.

Se recostó en la cama y se envolvió en los brazos del príncipe, quien la comenzó a llenar de besos.

-Cálmate veggie, tengo que dormirme- La mujer trato de desatarse de los fuertes brazos del hombre.

-No mujer, al parecer no podrás salir de aquí- El príncipe comenzó a atraerla mas hacia el.

-Vegeta, hablo enserio mañana es un día muy importante y necesito dormir- La mujer comenzaba a ponerse mucho mas seria.

-¿Tienes otra reunión tonta?, deberías dejarlo- El príncipe la libero y comenzó a voltearse de tal modo que podía ver la luna por la ventana.

-Vegeta, ¿Si sabes que ocurre mañana?- Pregunto la mujer de cabellos azules con desilusión.

-No se, la verdad no me interesa- El príncipe comenzó a enredarse en las cobijas.

-¿Me estas hablando enserio?- La mujer grito con furia.

-Mujer, no tienes que gritar, si bien te escucho- Se quejo

-Sabes que, déjalo así- No tenia ganas de pelear, simplemente se acomodó dándole la espalda

Al otro día, los pájaros se pararon en una rama que casi podía entrar por la ventana, bulma se despertó y se dio un buen estirón, no se dio cuenta que vegeta ya no estaba, supuso que estaría entrenando.

Se puso su bata y bajo a la cocina, donde no había ni un alma, ni el cocinero, ni Trunks.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- Se preguntaba mientras hacia el café.

De un momento a otro escucho un ruido, como si algo se cayera, se armo de valor y siguió el ruido que la condujo hasta la sala, sintió algo de terror al ver que no había ni una mosca rondando por allí.

De tanto terror que sintió por un momento se dispuso a volver a la cocina, pero de pronto, todos sus amigos salieron de todos lados, detrás del sofá, de la cortina e incluso, del pequeño baño de visitantes que había, Bulma sintió una inmensa alegría al verlos a todos alli.

-Feliz cumpleaños bulma- Grito Krillin con emoción.

-Oh, olvide el regalo, ya regreso- Goku grito con desespero y uso la teletransportacion para que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos volviera, ahora con una caja morada muy decorada.

-Esto es fantástico, gracias- Bulma agradeció con emoción y unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos bulma, tu cumpleaños no es para llorar- Yamcha acudió a abrazarla, aprovechando que vegeta no se encontraba allí.

-Oye bulma…¿Y vegeta?- Pregunto gohan al ver que vegeta no se encontraba por ningun lado.

-No lo se, ha de estar entrenando- Respondió con tristeza.

-No mama- Intervino Trunks- Papa no esta en su cámara de gravedad.

-Entonces que desaparezca, hoy es mi día y no me atormentare por vegeta.

-Así se habla bulma, no debes atormentarte por el- Yamcha le dio un buen apretón.

Al cabo de un rato, todos se instalaron en el jardín, muchos llevaron comida y otros, objetos decorativos, estaban esperando a bulma para que terminara de arreglarse.

Después de tanto, bulma salió de la casa luciendo un hermoso vestido, estaba deslumbrante.

-Ven bulma- El caballeroso de Yamcha la sentó en un asiento que estaba decorado por todos lados, era una especie de trono.

-Gracias Yamcha, no se porque estas tan caballeroso hoy, pero lo aprecio mucho- Bulma paso su mano por la cara de Yamcha.

-Si- Dijo nervioso.

Luego Yamcha tomo su lugar en la multitud y comenzaron a darle regalos.

No podía estar mas contenta, pero faltaba alguien, vegeta.

Nadie sabia donde estaba, en la cámara de gravedad no se hallaba y no había lugar mas preciado que este, bulma supuso que se fue para evadir su cumpleaños, puesto que el lo había olvidado por completo, a pesar de que ella hablo de este toda la semana anterior.

En fin y al cabo, trato de no darle mucha importancia, todas las personas que queria se encontraban allí y eso era lo que importaba.

-Oye bulma- Krillin se acercó a su asiento- ¿Cuántos años cumples?- Pregunto un poco apenado, puesto que habían pasado tantos años y no sabia su edad.

-Cállate Krillin- Dijo bulma entre dientes.

-Pero Bulma…-Fue callado con un sartenazo de dudosa procedencia, de inmediato callo al piso y consigo, las risas de sus amigos.

-Krillin, eso te pasa por chismoso, lo que importa es que bulma aun posee esa belleza y juventud- Lambisconeo Yamcha. El aprovecharía ese día para tratar de ganarse a bulma de nuevo, sumándole que Vegeta no estaba.

-Cállate Yamcha- Krillin grito fuertemente mientras se levantaba.

-Muy bien, aprovechando que estamos todos juntos, quisiera decirle unas palabras a la hermosa cumpleañera- Yamcha continuaba con su Lambisconería.

Se dirigía hacia el pequeño escenario que montaron, cuando escucho una voz que le hizo tragar un sabor amargo.

-No deberías decir esas cosas a una mujer que tiene esposo, insecto atrevido- Vegeta llamo la atención de todos, poseía su traje de batalla, el cual le hacia ver bastante guapo.

-Vegeta, ¿quieres por favor no arruinarlo?- Grito bulma molesta.

-No trates de darme ordenes mujer- Vegeta se alejó del lugar y fue por una bebida.

-Yamcha, puede continuar- Ordeno bulma con una voz cálida y serena.

Yamcha termino de subirse al escenario, acomodo el micrófono y comenzó a leer.

-"Bulma Briefs, eres una mujer encantadora, aun posees esa juventud que te hace ver tan especial, inteligente como ninguna, no debes atormentarte por tu cumpleaños, pues sabrás que aunque envejezcas, siempre te veras sin igual, disfruta cada momento con tu familia, tu hijo Trunks es bastante inteligente, fuerte y ágil, tus padres son excelentes y tu eres esa persona que hace lograr que tu familia sea…Perfecta- Yamcha termino de leer, dejando a bulma boqui abierta.

-Yamcha, eso fue encantador- Bulma corrió a abrazarle, sin importar que el príncipe estuviera presenciando el momento.

-Oye vegeta- Krillin se acercó a el- Parece que estas perdiendo terreno…- Comenzó a reírse como roedor.

-Cállate insecto, a no se que quieras volver a ser calvo- Vegeta grito con furia.

-Ya cálmate, esposo y esposa son tal para cual, unos locos- Krillin fue alejándose lentamente.

Después de algunas palabras de amigos, todos se sentaron en una gran mesa que Mr. Satán les brindo, también de traer un gran banquete y una orquesta.

-Quisiera agradecerles a todos, esta cena es bastante maravillosa- La mujer se levanto de la silla y levantando una copa comenzó a agradecerles, luego se dirigió a Yamcha- Yamcha, amigo, te agradezco por ser tan atento conmigo el día de hoy, debo decirte que eres todo un caballero.

-Gracias bulma, pero debo agradecerte a ti, por ser una persona tan buena conmigo, sabes que no tengo a nadie en el mundo y hablar contigo es algo que me llena de vida.

Bulma sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento, de nuevo sin notar que el príncipe estaba observándola desde su asiento.

Vegeta se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia bulma, nadie le dio importancia a esto, pues la comida estaba tan rica que ninguno quiso preocuparse por otra cosa.

-Bulma, ¿Quieres venir un momento?- Vegeta la tomo del brazo, aunque esta hiciera oposición.

-No vegeta, estoy ocupada celebrando mi cumpleaños- Dijo en voz baja.

-Mujer, que vengas- La tomo bruscamente del brazo y la llevo hasta la casa.

-Haber, ya me trajiste aquí egoístamente, ¿Qué quieres?.

-Ven- La volvió a tomar del brazo, solo que esta vez, la subió a su espalda, ella dio un leve quejido, pero luego se relajo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto con preocupación.

-Tu solo debes callarte.

El príncipe la cargo hasta la puerta principal, desde allí comenzó a volar, Bulma, no tan acostumbrada a esto, empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Vegeta, ten cuidado- Se aferro a él.

-Mujer, sabes que seria incapaz de dejarte caer- Al decir esto, bulma se relajo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Silencio, si continuas así romperé mi promesa de no dejarte caer- Respondió molesto.

Bulma no volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba del viaje, sinceramente se hacia muy largo.

A decir verdad, ya se sentía cómoda, estar abrazada a vegeta sin importar las tonterías que hiciera la hacía feliz, ella encontraba cierta paz en el, al abrazarlo podía olvidar sus problemas y ella sabia muy bien que a el también le ocurría lo mismo.

-Ya vamos a llegar- Rompió el silencio un poco mas relajado.

Ella se aferro lo mas que pudo a el, pues el comenzó a descender y sentía como si fuese a caerse.

No podía ver bien el lugar, estaba muy nublado aun por la altura, pero a medida que descendían ella podía ver un hermoso jardín, tenia muchas flores, de todos los colores, no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción, pues todas las flores que estaban allí eran las que mas le gustaban.

Cuando descendieron, bulma se separo rápidamente de vegeta y comenzó a observar todas las flores.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?- Pregunto invadida de la emoción.

-Mujer, deja de preguntar tonterías, mejor ven- La alcanzo y la tomo de la mano, luego la llevo hasta una roca, la cual tenía vista a toda la ciudad.

-Vegeta… ¿Qué te paso?, ¿eres tu enserio?- Pregunto bulma poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

-Mujer, deja de preguntar cosas absurdas, solo quería darte un buen cumpleaños- Vegeta respondió sinceramente.

-Estoy soñando…!.

-Ya mujer, solo lo hago por hoy, ni te acostumbres.- El hombre se cruzo de brazos.

-Eres el mejor mi príncipe- La mujer le abrazo, haciendo que vegeta se sonrojara.

La tarde comenzó a caer, los dos esposos estaban sentados observando como la ciudad cambiaba a su ámbito nocturno, acurrucados, bulma sabia que ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida.

-Gracias mi veggie- Bulma le dio un beso en los labios.

Vegeta gruño, esa era su forma de responder, ella lo entendía y se aferraba a el mucho mas.

-Yo pienso que es hora de volver, si el inútil de kakaroto se le da la gana de buscarte, me haría quedar en ridículo- Vegeta comenzó a levantarse.

-Esta bien- Bulma se levanto de un brinco y de nuevo se aferro a la espalda del príncipe, para emprender su vuelo.

Al llegar a C.C Yamcha corrió a reclamarle a bulma.

-Oye bulma, no deberías irte así, me tenías preocupado.

-Yamcha, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme, no soy nada tuyo, además estaba con mi esposo.- Vegeta se sonrojo al escuchar esto- Además, lo único que has hecho hoy es lambisconearme, simplemente.

-Pero bulma…

Todos comenzaron a burlarse de Yamcha, quien estaba muy apenado, cuando se hizo tarde todos se fueron, Trunks se fue con goten a dormir a la montaña paoz y Bulma fue a su habitación para terminar la segunda fase del regalo (Pero mejor no les cuento esto porque es lemon).

Después de terminar con sus ejercicios, los dos cayeron envueltos, vegeta abrazaba a bulma como si ella fuese a caerse.

-Feliz cumpleaños bulma- Le susurro suavemente.

**_Fin._**

**_Notas de autora._**

**_Bueno, ayer termine mi fic y hoy comencé este one-shot que les había prometido, Me inspire en la película batalla de los dioses, bueno simplemente por el cumpleaños de bulma, también saque el lado tierno del príncipe, cosa que es muy inusual, pero a mi me fascina, yo se que el la ama!._**

**_En fin, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y… ¿No han notado que odio a Yamcha?, en algunos fics se la tengo montada, pero, lo detesto, así de simple ojala que algún día vegeta le golpee, para que deje de entrometerse en la vida de bulma, bueno creo que es hora de tranquilizarme y despedirme por ahora, Bye._**


End file.
